moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Oddie
'''Oddie '''the Sweet Ringy Thingy is an Ultra-Rare Moshling in the Foodies set in Moshi Monsters, who is a doughnut. Combination Biography With their doughy bodies and gloopy icing, Sweet Ringy Thingies look exceedingly delicious - and they are! That's why these squishy hoops are always on the move. Everyone wants a piece, especially Moshling collectors who haven't eaten for days. It's a good thing Ringy Thingies can blast attackers with volleys of hundreds and thousands, otherwise they'd be extinct. I've still got a few pink bits stuck in my eyebrows following a recent attack. If you're wondering how a bunch of sticky doughnutters ever became living, breathing Moshlings, don't. I'm still trying to get to the bottom of it myself. Mini Bio With their doughy bodies and gloopy icing, Sweet Ringy Thingies look exceedingly delicious - and they are! That's why these squishy hoops are always on the move. Everyone wants a piece, especially Moshling collectors that haven't eaten for days. It's a good thing Ringy Thingies can blast attackers with volleys of hundreds and thousands, otherwise they'd be extinct. If you're wondering how a bunch of sticky doughnutters ever became living, breathing Moshlings, don't. It will only make your brain ache. Habitat Experts believe Sweet Ringy Thingies are formed and fried in the boiling oil swamps near Greasy Geezer. Exactly who decorates them remains a mystery. Traits Personality Sweet, boisterous, cautious. Likes Words beginning with the letter 'O' and hot oil. Dislikes Purple sprouting broccoli and coffee (especially being dunked in it). Trivia *Oddie has his own game called Oddie's Doughnut Dash *At the Alton Towers Moshi Quest, you could get a code for either Oddie, Burnie, or Scamp. *According to Moshi Monsters, Oddie is the most difficult Moshling to capture. **When attempting to attract Oddie, one has a high chance of luring Snookums instead, because they require flowers without a specific colour sceme. ***From Mystery Gifts, you can get Yellow Star Blossoms, making it much easier to catch him. *Oddie can't pronounce the word toffee. He usually says thoofie or toughie. *Sweet Ringy Thingies aren't 'born', rather formed. *Oddie has a rivalry with I.G.G.Y. , this is seen on multiple occasions as I.G.G.Y. wants to eat Oddie. *Oddie loves his ooey-gooey oil boiling, straight from the Greasy Geezer. *Oddie is a cannibal. **This is proven in Moshi Mag: 53 when he states he has nibbled on Hansel's crumbs and sipped some of Suey's spilled sauce. **Oddie's mouth is a parallel dimension. When one gets close, they are sucked and transported into a 'Sugary World'. Gallery In-Game Oddie2.png Oddie4.png Oddie3.png Oddie5.png Oddie6.png Oddie7.png Thump O Glump Oddie Thump2.png|In Thump O Glump Oddie Thump.png Bad to the Biscuit (song) MV BTTB Candy Cane.png MV BTTB Oddie.png Mash-Up Cards TC Oddie series 1.png TC Oddie series 2.png TC Oddie series 3.png TC Oddie series 4.png Figures of1.png Collector card s1 oddie.png Food Factory oddie normal.png Collector card food factory oddie.png of4.png of5.png of2.png Oddie figure advent.png Oddie winterwonderland.jpg Bip figure Oddie.jpg|Bip Holland BV Oddie figure spotty.png Micro moshi s1 oddie.png Plush Toys Oddie is talking.png|Talking Oddie ImagesCAGGUQYG.jpg|Backpack Buddy OddieTY.jpg|TY Oddie Oddie BB.jpg|TY Backpack Buddy Other Merchandise Oddie CF.jpg|Micro Moshi Caseface Iggy-oddie-pencil-case.jpg|As seen on a pencil case Other Pol oddie.png Cuddly Oddie.png Oddie Party 2.png iced_oddie.jpg JellyChatMoshling38.png Brown Oddie Better.png|Oddie with brown icing, seen in various media. Red Oddie.PNG Vivid mystery box oddie.png|Oddie Mystery Box Vivid mystery box oddie 2.png Baby oddie artwork.png|Baby Oddie Food Factory site oddie.png|Oddie as they appear in the Food Factory collectables. Food Factory oddie.png Category:Foodies Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Moshlings